the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Beautiful (Spoof)
THE SPOOF VERSION OF BEAUTIFUL. ENJOY <3 "Are you sure you're okay?" "No, I'm just dying here, thanks." "But..." "You're so hopeless, OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY." the blurb Midnightpaw felt unloved, so she hid herself away. Trying to be pretty, she wasted her life, hoping for someone to care about her. But with nobody on her side, Midnightpaw began to wither away, with nothing else left for her. With her past haunting her, and her future uncertain, the young she-cat felt unable to do anything right at all... Midnightpaw was the former rogue, who fell in love. Then she felt unloved, so she was sad. And with enemies and stuff, she ended up being popular. yayyyy. THE END. prologue Everyone was gone The last of the last But what was left Happened to be a blast! "MIDNIGHT YOU LEFT ME ALONE." "Please don't kill me, Coral." Midnight begged, "I don't even know where the heck you are..." She stared around her desperately, "CORAL WHERE ARE YOU?" "Oh no there's fire." Midnight stated, coughing and breathing, "Firefly, there's fire, are you going to save us or what." "MIDNIGHT HELP ME NOW." "Coral, do you expect me to walk through fire and get burned to death? Or would you rather I died anyways while standing in the middle of a fire?" Midnight cried out, "Coral I swear, I don't know where you are, and I don't want to die IN A FIRE." "Help... mee..." The cries were fainter and fainter, "Midnight? Help... me?" "NO OF COURSE NOT YOU WERE BEING IMPOLITE." Midnight finally pinpointed her sister's location, "But I'll help you cause you're my sister." She started to push, trying to reach her sister before it was too late. "WHY ARE YOU BEING SO DIFFICULT. WHY CAN'T YOU BE STUCK IN AN EASIER PLACE TO GET." She couldn't hear Coral anymore. Then she saw a gap, "Oh look, a hole!" She squeezed in and saw her sister's beautiful white pelt singed by the fire. "WHY WERE YOU SO BEAUTIFUL. NOW YOU'RE NOT BEAUTIFUL. THIS IS SHAMEFUL, CORAL." Then she noticed that Coral wasn't moving. "Oh, um, NU CORAL IS DEAD." "I failed, um, oops." Then Midnight coughed on the smoke. "BY THE STARS I'M STUCK HERE WITH MY ONCE BEAUTIFUL SISTER, WHO IS DEAD. Now I'm dying..." Then she fell asleep, the embers of the flame licking at her pelt. ~ Midnightpaw woke up, and she sighed heavily, "Maybe I should have yelled at her more, maybe then she would have came out." "Or left her there." "No, then she would haunt me." "WELL SHE'S STILL HAUNTING ME NOW." chapter one I'm so useless I'm still like a kit Whenever I think of my past I'm losing it bit by bit I tried to drive my claws into Tigerpaw's pelt, but he dodged it just in time, "Is that the best you can do? I thought you could fly like a bird and claw like a lion." "WHAT DOES FLYING HAVE TO DO WITH CLAWING YOU." Tigerpaw rolled his eyes, "Come on, you can do better right?" "No of course now," I sighed, "I obviously can't claw your fur off." I swiped at him once more, this time managing to hit him. "Oh, ow! Stop that!" He commanded, swatting me back. "DIDN'T YOU SAY I COULDN'T DO BETTER?" I haughtily kicked him aside once more. Tigerpaw cried out as he slammed into a tree, "STOP BEING A KIT." "Gosh, Midnightpaw, can't you be a little gentler?" "NO." Lilyshade sighed from the side, "That's enough now, let Petalpaw and Firefly have a try." I glared at her, "Can't you let me beat Tigerpaw up in peace? It's not like I get so many chances in front of Petalpaw. I mean, they're heads over heels for each other." "But... I love you." Tigerpaw groaned from the side. Petalpaw shot a fierce look at Tigerpaw, and I just shrugged, "Okay, I'm being too sudden." Then, glaring at Lilyshade, I growled, "BUT I STILL WANT TO BEAT UP TIGERPAW." As I finally seated myself on the side, I watched as Petalpaw faced Firefly. My sister was obviously bigger and stronger, but sadly she was a lot less skilled. "Firefly please beat Petalpaw, if you don't, that'll be very shameful because Petalpaw will be the cause of all our depression and your faked death and..." I stopped ranting as Firefly gave me an incredulous look. Hm... she looks like Coral. I thought nervously,'' Very like Coral's last moments.'' Obviously Firefly saw our sister in Petalpaw too, but she saw the good side of Coral in her. Petalpaw was mostly a brat and a furball, where as... Coral was also a brat and a furball. At least in the last moments of her life she was. After a bit, Firefly won, which was great! Yayyy. Then Lilyshade stood up, "Alright, you guys are done, let's go back to camp." "BUT I DIDN'T GET TO BEAT UP TIGERPAW SOME MORE." I growled, "I WANT TO BEAT HIM UP." Tigerpaw shot me a hurtful look, whereas Lilyshade just stared at me like I was insane. "I'll report the success of some apprentices." She added. "YOU'RE SO MEAN. YOU'RE LIKE CORAL. GO AWAY. TIGERPAW," the tom jerked back as I said his name, "COME HERE SO I CAN BEAT YOU UP." ~ I was sitting in the shadows, sullenly glaring at everyone else. "Why does everyone hate me. Firefly's popular, Coral would be if she was here. Anyone but me. What in the name of StarClan is wrong with a black and white pelt?" I didn't want to go to the apprentices' den, because then I would have to listen to Petalpaw's stupid words and jokes. They didn't even make sense. Oh well, who cares about sleeping in a warm cozy but crowded den? I had this thick pelt that my mother died giving me! Well, I got this pelt from her, I'm pretty sure she didn't die giving me a pelt. Look's like I'm sleeping here. ~ The first thing I heard when I woke up was the whispers of apprentices. "SHUT UP, I'M SLEEPING." I growled at them, and tried to fall asleep once more. They weren't looking at me (thankfully?) and I sighed as I sat up. Finally, I joined the apprentices, and Firefly glared at me. I glared back and stuck out my tongue. Everyone was cooing over kits, and I rolled my eyes. Kits, who cares about stupid kits? "We're having a hunting assessment for apprentices!" YAY? I was bunched into a huge group of apprentices, (Flowerpaw, Silverpaw, Petalpaw, Tigerpaw, Hawkpaw, Molepaw, Firefly, and myself) and we got ready to hunt. DOUBLE YAY? We had some random pairing exercise, and Hawkpaw became my partner. He was cute. End of story. But I never asked him out because I'm MIDNIGHTPAW. Nobody likes me. Not even Coral, she still haunts my dreams. "Let's go to the forest, I love squirrels." "YOU ARE A SQUIRREL." He stared at me, and I offered up another explanation, "Squirrels are cute and so are you?" He blinked, then sighed. "Um, thanks." We were hunting like joyous apprentices we were not, and then Hawkpaw came over and mewed, "I found ruins, let's go check them out!" "Um, okayyyyy?" We walked back to his "cool" ruins, and I felt sick, "YOU STUPID TOM, THIS WAS MY HOME. THIS IS NOT SOME COOL RUINED HOME/PLACE." I smacked him, "GO AWAY." Regaining my composure, I started to feel sad. "Coral... I let you became not beautiful..." "You okay, Midnightpaw?" Hawkpaw asked worriedly, "You look sad." I kicked him aside, "OF COURSE I'M SAD. THIS WAS MY HOME AND I JUST TOLD YOU THAT. GO AWAY, YOU'RE JUST LIKE CORAL TOO." "Oh um, I'm a fool? Sorry for bring you here...?" "Yeah, yeah who cares." I muttered, "It's not like you knew where I lived, I bet you don't even know who in the name of StarClan I am." "There's no body." "YOU THINK SOMEONE COULD HAVE SURVIVED FIRES AND STILL HAVE A 'BODY' LEFT?" I shouted back at him, not willing to dwell on stupid memories. "You said you had a sister who died here." Hawkpaw mewed. "Oh." I turned to look around, "Firefly must have buried her, she would have cause... cause she's Firefly." I shrugged. Hawkpaw shrugged too, "Let's hunt some more." Okay so Coral's now gone, her body's gone, but I feel as though something's wrong with my old home... I KNOW. CORAL IS HAUNTING THIS PLACE. THAT MUST BE IT. Mystery solved. chapter two I hate them all It's so painful Why can't they leave me alone And burn me in fire and coal (LIKE CORAL) I was sleeping and having a peaceful night when Petalpaw and her goons came up and started to insult (praise?) me. "Oh my gosh, she's so ugly!" YOU JUST NOTICED? "Can't she see that she's just a freak?" NO, I'M JUST DEAF AND I CAN'T HEAR YOU. "She should just leave, nobody likes her." NO DUH, WHY DO YOU THINK I SLEPT OUTSIDE YESTERDAY? "Leave her alone, you never pick on Firefly like that, so don't pick on Midnightpaw. IS IT SQUIRREL? IS SQUIRREL SAVING ME? I looked up and saw Tigerpaw. Oh, what a bummer. I nodded thanks anyways and resisted the urge the claw him like I did in our training session. Hm, maybe he could be my friend. That sounded... absurd. ~ "Hey, Midnightpaw." "WHAT DO YOU WANT, I'M SITTING HERE MINDING MYSELF." I was watching Petalpaw get put on a dawn patrol while silenting laughing. I was also... grooming my fur. Their words have magic in them... THEY'RE LIKE CORAL TOO. Why is everyone like Coral? Flowerpaw was still standing behind me, and she mewed, "You know, Petalpaw hates you cause she likes Tigerpaw." "Oh and that's a GREAT reason to hate the outsider." "Well, Tigerpaw likes you." "OH WOW, EVEN BETTER REASON." "Yeah, just wanted you to know that..." I hate everybody, I hate myself, I hate this world, I hate Firefly, and I HATE CORAL. Why does everyone have to be like her? She was already haunting me herself... Luckily, Firefly padded over to join me, "Do you want to hunt with me and Flaresky? We're going over to the WarmStones." Oh I wonder who named THAT. "Sure!" I noticed that Flaresky was really pretty (like Coral) and she looked kind but fierce (like Coral), and I could see why Firefly liked her (like Coral). They ended up hunting together, so I went the other way. Instead of hunting, I sat by the river, staring at my reflection. Petalpaw was right. I am ugly. Though I already stated that myself. Before I left the river, a fish jumped up like some cat reaching for the stars. I snatched it up, proud that I managed to catch a dumb fish who decided to leave it's sanctuary. "Nice kill!" Flaresky praised me, and I decided to bask in the light of her praise before following them back home. Ridgestar said some nice words about being glad to have accepted Firefly and me into BreezeClan, and I went over to chat with Flowerpaw and Larkpaw, my new "friends". They told me all these wonderful techniques to have Petalpaw to stop teasing me, and I knew that they were all full of balony. I saw Tigerpaw and Petalpaw having a nice chit-chat, and Petalpaw seemed to be trying to flirt with Tigerpaw. Instead, the golden tom was staring at me. I had this moment where my cheeks went red and I was all nervous when I saw his eyes. "For starters," Larkpaw interrupted the perfect moment, "Don't encourage him. That'll only make Petalpaw hate you more." As if that's possible. For the first time in forever, (I finally understand?) I felt at home. Because these felt like the ruins Squirrel brought me to... chapter three Seeing them lost Seeing them die She couldn't stop it She couldn't fly Category:Fanfictions Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:Spoofs